


3 Month Anniversary

by ValaMalDoranJackson (FionaGlenanneWesten)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 3 month anniversary, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fruitcake, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, PWP, Post Series, Silly, flufy, lemoncake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/ValaMalDoranJackson
Summary: Daniel forgets he and Vala's 3 month anniversary and Vala, previously unaware of this anniversary's existence, decides to to try to exploit it to get a night of romance out of Daniel. But Vala is unaware of the trauma this particular non-existent holiday holds for Daniel.Chapter one is rated G, chapter two will probably also be rated G, maybe T, E rating is for Chapter three.Update: there will be a chapter four, because I have some fluffy cuteness that didn't get resolved yet.





	1. Chapter 1

"I gotta go," said Daniel, checking his watch. "SG18 needs a translation of those tablets by 14:00 or they could be in a really sticky situation."

"Do you need my help, Darling?" Vala asked, looking up at Daniel.

"No," said Daniel, standing up from their table in the SGC mess hall. "You finish your breakfast," he gestured vaguely at the melting glass sundae dish of blue jello which Vala thought constituted breakfast. "You can come join me when you're done."

He leaned in and kissed Vala on the lips before leaving the mess hall.

Vala beamed with a smile and watched after Daniel for a moment after he kissed her, they had been together for almost three months now and the novelty of Daniel kissing her still hadn't tarnished. She wondered if it would ever get old. 

"Hey," said Cameron from across the table. "Isn't it y'all's three month anniversary today?"

Vala looked down and muttered a date under her breath, then counted off the months on her fingers.

"Yes, I guess it is," said Vala."But it's not really three exact months because months all have different numbers of days in them, and one of them's February, which only has 28 days. I thought anniversary's were only for years...They have that right in the name, 'Ann' means year in your Latin, doesn't it?"

"It's just a thing people celebrate," said Cameron, realising he'd bitten off a bit more than he could chew getting into a semantic argument with Vala. "So...Are you two doing anything tonight?"

"Daniel hasn't mentioned anything," she said. "But I'm unaware of a lot of your Earth customs, I'm sure Daniel's planning something."

"Vala," asked Cameron, indicating her jello. "Are you really going to eat that, it's not even cold any more?"

Vala pocked at looking at her blue disintegrated remains of her jello, melted beyond recognition in the 70º heated March SGC air. "No..." she relinquished before taking it over to a washing bin and heading off after Daniel.

 

"So...Daniel," Vala said, coming around Daniel's desk and trailing her fingers on the wood desk. "Are we doing anything special tonight?"

"Why?" asked Daniel, looking up from the tablet. 

"Something Cameron said about three month anniversaries being a thing you celebrate here on Earth and..." Vala started. "I thought it was a bit odd because "Ann" means year and..."

"Oh my gosh, of course!" Daniel said a little too enthusiastically. He checked his watch for the date. "I didn't realise it was the 16th, I thought it was the 15th today. Where do you want to go?"

"Don't you want to translate those cartouches from MKX745?..." Vala started. 

"No. No, no, no. Absolutely not," said Daniel. "We're going out to dinner, some place special."

"But you seemed really excited..." Vala protested as Daniel put his hands on her shoulders and angled her towards the door. 

"I need to grab your present, and then make reservation," said Daniel insistently. 

"So I need to get you a present?" Vala asked. 

"It's okay," said Daniel. "You're not from Earth, you didn't know about it, don't worry about it."

"Daniel, if you're getting me a present, I'm getting you a present," Vala said sensibly. 

"Okay," he said, sounding stressed out. "But go," he tried to mask it with a smile that seemed a bit forced to Vala. "You don't want to ruin the surprise."

Vala went searching down the hallways until she finally found Mitchell standing outside the briefing room. 

"Hey, Princess," he said. 

"I just had a very strange encounter with Daniel," Vala said. 

"How so?" asked Cameron. 

"When I told him about the whole '3-month-anniversary' thing, he started acting very strange and said he though today was yesterday," Vala said. 

"Well, you know how terrible Jackson is with dates," said Mitchell. 

"And then he said he has to make reservations for tonight and he doesn't want to go to MKX745 anymore and I have to leave so he can get me a present," said Vala. 

"He totally forgot," said Mitchell. "That's why he's acting so guilty."

"Well, I didn't even know it was a thing, so he shouldn't feel too bad," said Vala, leaning against the wall.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Vala knew exactly what to get Daniel for a present, but she would have to go through the gate in order to procure it, but she couldn't get that approved until tomorrow, so she decided she had to go out shopping just to have something to give to Daniel tonight.

Vala had been driving spaceships since she was about 13-years-old, so after a short lesson from Daniel, who said she'd learned much faster than Teal'c, she had picked up driving very quickly and now had free use of the base jeeps, so she tok one of them out into Colorado Springs to get Daniel a present.

She eventually ended up in a jewellery store, and though she wanted to get Daniel some sort of Large emerald pendant, the sales lady who helped her found out it was for her boyfriend and refused to show her anything but watches, and Daniel already had a watch—she had the same one as him—so he didn't need one of those, so she eventually decided to just get Daniel nothing, because he would really prefer what she wanted to get him anyway.

 

When Vala walked into the restaurant it didn't take her long to spot Daniel sitting at the table, waiting for her at a table with a giant bouquet of roses, a heart shaped satin box like the one Daniel had gotten her for Valentine's day, which she guessed was full o chocolates and a large, flat, black jewellery box.

"Daniel," Vala said, coming over and sitting down. "I had no idea 3 month anniversaries were such a big deal."

He handed her the flowers.

"They're not usually," said Daniel. "But I wanted to make sure you're treated special."

 

"I don't have a present for you today," said Vala. "Because I have to go through the gate to get it and I couldn't do it today, but it is coming and you're going to love it."

"Oh, that's okay," said Daniel. 

He handed her the heart shaped box.

"I know it's technically for Valentines day," Daniel said. "But the chocolate store still had one and I thought..." 

The blank look of non-recognition on Vala's face once again reminded Daniel that Vala was not from Earth and this was yet another Earth tradition that went right over her head.

"It's all creams and caramels," said Daniel. "Milk. I remember from Valentines day that those were the only ones you really liked."

He handed her the black box. She opened it. Inside it held a small, sparkly bracelet with small diamonds set in little square brackets.

"It's apparently called a tennis bracelet," said Daniel.

 Vala smiled. It seemed like a bit of a strange present for Daniel. It seemed oddly impersonal from Daniel, his gifts usually meant something, but it was sparkly and probably expensive and she loved it because it was from Daniel.

"It's beautiful," said Vala. 


	3. Chapter 3

They barely had the door closed to Daniel's apartment, when Vala seized the opportunity and launched herself at Daniel, kissing him and pressing him against the wall next to the door.

Daniel's mouth locked onto Vala's and the taste of Vala and the intensity of the kiss was so intoxicating that he almost forgot that he was afraid of her leaving him for the same reason as Sarah and just worked helplessly at her mouth for a minute as his hands travelled up under her blouse, squeezing her breasts through her lacy bra.

Vala angled Daniel away from the door and she kissed him, not letting go of him as she backed him up through the living room all the way through his bedroom to his bed.

Vala pulled Daniel down on top of her and Daniel smoothed his hands up under Vala's shirt and had skimmed most of the shirt off in the process by the time Vala had undressed him and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his muscled bare chest.

Vala shimmied her pants off and and kicked them off at her ankles before wrapping her legs around Daniel's waist and pulling him down into her with her powerful thigh muscles.

Daniel wrapped both his arms around Vala's broad, delicate shoulders and entered her with breathy thrust.

Daniel paused and leaned back, reaching his arm up to stroke and squeeze Vala's breast through her lacy, periwinkle bra.

"You wore the purple, lacy bra," Daniel said with a sad smile.

"Of course," said Vala. "It's your favourite and it's..."

Daniel cut her off by moving his hand to her cheek.

"Well, the rest of tonight's gonna be all..." he paused to plant an open lipped kiss on Vala's mouth. "About..." he planted another lingering kiss on her mouth. "You," he finished and started to bite into her mouth to kiss her in earnest.

"No it's not," protested Vala, gathering her shoulders and pulling back slightly from Daniel's embrace. "It's all about you just as much as it's about me, otherwise there's no point."

She propped herself slightly up and looked Daniel in the face.

"Okay, Daniel, that's it, you've been being weird all night," Vala said. "What's wrong with you?"

"You wanna talk about this now?" asked Daniel.

"What is it?" Vala asked firmly.

She could feel Daniel hard inside her and he certainly seemed ready to pound her for all she'd got, but she had to have answer and Daniel had to quit acting like it was all about her and his own desires didn't matter, cuz that was a serious turnoff. Vala squirmed her hips a little against Daniel. This was not ideal place to have this discussion, but they were having it now, and Vala was damned if she was going to let Daniel go at this point.

Daniel smiled a little bit in spite of himself and shook his head slightly. She really was adorable.

He shook his head. Daniel took a deep breath and started. 

"It's the anniversary," Daniel said. 

"It's not a real anniversary, but go on," said Vala.

"You see, I agree," said Daniel. "The word 'Ann' means year, you can't have a 3 month anniversary."

Daniel paused.

"That's not the point," said Daniel.

He shook his head.

 "Vala," Daniel started. "Do you know about my exgirlfriend Sarah?"

"The one who got possessed by Osiris?" asked Vala.

"Yeah," said Daniel. "Well, do you know why she broke up with me?"

"No," said Vala."I only know about her from Cameron and that wasn't exactly in the mission file."

"I forgot our 3 month anniversary," said Daniel. "She didn't even tell me what was wrong. She just said that everything was okay even though it wasn't and then she broke up with me the next day."

Vala opened her moth to say something, but then Daniel continued.

"And then Osiris used that fact that I did that to manipulate me," said Daniel. "She used the idea that Sarah would have actually told me what was wrong to manipulate me into giving her information."

Vala waited to see if Daniel would continue before offering comfort this time.

"She said it wasn't a problem, if she'd had a problem she would have said something, it was only important to be with me, and offered to order us a pizza and keep working with me on the translation," said Daniel.

"Exactly what I did..." said Vala.

Daniel nodded.

"And then Sam said that Sarah acting like that in the dream, all understanding and supportive, was a male fantasy," Daniel said. "And that really upset me, because I never considered myself a typical, troglodytic male like that, but I just wanted a girlfriend who was also my friend, not the way Sam wanted to have a boyfriend and put him through all these ridiculous loops, so I didn't care. I wanted someone who I could just be buddies with and then that's what you are, you're like my best friend and now I've done the same thing to you and I've ruined everything.."

"Daniel, you haven't ruined anything," said Vala. "Sarah shouldn't have treated you like that. The thing is, I did mean it when I said I wanted to go to MKX745 with you and if I'd been Sarah, I'd have loved staying up and ordering pizza with you and been content if you'd shagged me against the desk."

"Vala, that's very loyal of you, but it was my fault..." said Daniel.

"No it wasn't," said Vala. "If she was upset, she really should have said something. It's not a fantasy to expect to have a girl accept who you are and treat you like a person rather than some sort of mind reading, male servant they can change into some sort of _female_ fantasy."

Daniel looked down at Vala, nothing but honesty and sincerity in those beautiful grey jade eyes that dominated her whole face that stared back at him.

"You really mean that, don't you Vala?" Daniel asked.

Vala nodded.

"I love you," Daniel said. 

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he swept his mouth down to hers in an insistent kiss.

 


End file.
